


Eight Seconds

by padalekci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys, F/F, F/M, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Rodeos, broke back mountain lookin ass, bullriding, cowboy, dean winchester is a cowboy, farmhand, yeehaw, yehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalekci/pseuds/padalekci
Summary: This town took rodeos more serious than football.Castiel didn't understand it.





	1. Settled

The day started off the same way it always did.  

Dean woke up, made too much coffee, and walked out to check on everyone. The dog, Goose, followed close behind. Together, the two of them made sure that all the cattle and horses were all gash free and fed. Mountain lions were all over the place this time of year. Dean’s horse, Iver, walked up and started smelling pockets for treats.  

"Sorry girl-don't have any today" She snorted and walked away, her ears back in disgust and disappointment. 

Dean finished feeding everyone and decided to make his way into town. It was barely a town. Smaller than Lawrence, but that was fine with the Winchesters. The brothers knew the locals weren't the best, but they weren't going to snap and start killing people. But every town has its problems. This one had ghosts-and they were  _ everywhere _ . They left most alone, since they weren't dangerous or unhappy-it was weird-they didn't want to move on.  

 

The Impala was retired when Dean moved to the area-the dirt roads were too rough on her and no one had time for the upkeep of a black car with the dirt roads. Dean upgraded to a white 1994 f-250. She held up on the commute into town and could haul anything he wanted. With the new job, he needed it.  The impala would come out of hiding on hot summer days when there was no work to do, but it wasn’t often.

 

During high school, Dean had gotten into rodeoing and never quite grew out of it, so when the opportunity to work on a small cattle ranch came around, he jumped at the chance.

_ Because I'm an impulsive idiot and thought a change would do me good. _

Sam wanted to settle down and finish college-even after Jess. So he’d insisted on a change of scenery; the midwest, almost Canada. A bizarre place, especially for Sam. He hated cold weather and said it hurt his bones.  

As for Dean’s new job-it was fun, and demanding, and tiring. And it somehow got him into another job-in entertainment. The locals said they'd seen that he came in second place in a rodeo back in a different town from high school-would've been first place, but a werewolf cracked his ribs the weekend before.

 

So Dean started competing in the rodeo circuit on the third weekend of every month.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this five years ago and i'm cleaning out my computer so i'm posting it. only have 4 pages written but it seemed like it had potential. might add to it, might just end it quick idk.  
> drop some kudos or comment 4 more


	2. Kevlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, there’s a hot cowboy."

This town took rodeos more serious than football. Which is a big deal for small towns.  

Castiel didn't want to go, since it was a rodeo, and he was not the type to consider himself a cowboy.  

"C'mon, it'll be fun-maybe we'll see some hot cowboys"  

"Charlie, you're gay"

"So are you, dickhead"

"you only want to go to see if the rodeo queens are going to be there"

"So what if I do? It's not like we have anything else better to do"

He sighed and turned to her, the car jolting to a stop as we came up to a red light "It's in the next town over"

"Exactly! We can be as obnoxious as we want and no one will know who we are!" she stopped and gave a version of the kicked puppy look "Unless you don't want to go with me?" she questioned, guilting him into saying yes

"Fine-But you're paying for the gas, I'm broke"  

Charlie squealed, and made Castiel jump hard enough to let his foot off the brake and roll a few feet forward before getting the old lemon to stop again.  

"You won't regret this Cassie! We're gonna have so much fun!"  

He did not have fun on the ride over. Charlie was a hot mess when she had the aux cord, and Castiel wanted to kill his best friend by the time they pulled up to the indoor arena.  

They parked the car and didn't even bother to check and see if it was locked-if it got stolen Castiel'd be perfectly happy with the lack of car. And his thinking it'd get stolen only cemented the fact that he'd never be rid of the piece of shit.  

When they got to the section they were supposed to be in, Charlie excitedly pointed out that the ticket numbers corresponded to the front row-Castiel didn't know how she always got so lucky-they’d bought general tickets-the cheapest ones possible. And now they had front row seats, right next to the chutes they lined the bulls up in.  

 

* * *

 

After the usual lecture from Sam, Dean escaped into the actual arena, and sat down on top of ones of the chutes, waiting for the introductions to be made and then to watch the roping portion of the show.  

About halfway through the national anthem, Dean heard someone whispering "Shut up-pay attention!" in a deep voice. He’d glanced up in the stands to see a redhead smirking, and a brunette rolling his eyes and looking like he didn't want to be next to the redhead. After he looked at them, the redhead smacked her friend and gave him an "I told you so" look.  

This happened all the time. Some girl would think "Hey, there’s a hot cowboy" and then harass him for the rest of the night. It happened all the time-especially with drunk people. 

The guy she was with was,,, well, beautiful-with piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light.  

Dean went back to pretending to pay attention to the announcer, but really, he was daydreaming.

About a lot.  

The miss rodeo competition was first-the twenty girls all came out on horses that'd been scrubbed clean that morning, making the horses sidestep and spin as they waved to the crowd. Dean rolled his eyes. He considered most of them to be stuck up bitches that thought everyone was in love with them. The only nice ones were the gay ones. And there were only two. But the other eighteen still tried flirting their way into his pants-and sometimes Dean thought about it, but he didn't have time anymore-especially for girls who think they’re the goddamn queen of England.  

One of the girls winked and blew kisses. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he played along, knowing there’d be sabotage if he pissed someone off. Rodeo queens could be prissy.

When Dean returned the kiss, the dark haired man in the stands looked a little disgruntled, but the redhead next to him had her eyes glued to one of the girls in the middle of the arena and didn't notice.  

Dean knew he was a handsome man. Which sounds bad, but he knew these things. But that's why it was so frustrating that no one around was gay. Or even half gay. But maybe, with all the looks he was getting from the guy in the stands, maybe he’d be lucky enough to get a phone number. Maybe.  

He could dream.

About halfway through, the breakaway roping had just started (A calf is released from a chute and someone on a horse has to get a lasso around the calf's neck, and then the rope 'breaks away' from the saddle horn and the calf keep running-usually back to the corral in the back.) And a rodeo queen rode over on her horse and started asking questions.  

"What are you doing after the show?"  

Dean told her he’d probably go home and sleep, and then she started acting flirty and asking meaningless questions. Eventually, a calf ran over and spooked her horse, so she got flustered and went over to sit with the other girls on the other side of the arena after Dean had laughed.

He rolled his eyes and checked his watch-the show wasn't even close to being over. This'd be a lot better if Sam was there, but he hated the rodeo clowns-even though only one out of three wore face paint. They weren’t clowns so much as distractions for when someone gets bucked off. The clowns draw attention to themselves so the bulls and broncs leave the people on the ground alone long enough for them to get out of harm’s way.

 

* * *

 

Castiel didn't pay any attention to the actual rodeo, he was too busy staring at the man that was sitting on the chutes next to their seats.  

He was the most handsome guy he’d ever seen, with freckled skin and dark green eyes. He'd noticed Charlie and him during the national anthem, and he kept himself from choking on his drink, since there was no _way_ he'd be interested. So Castiel just watched and catalogued his face to daydream about later.

It wasn't until the actual bull riding portion that Castiel dared look at the cowboy for longer than a few seconds, but that was because everyone else was watching too. He was the third one to go, so when the second guy was going, he dropped down into the chute and got ready to not die. When he finally nodded that he was ready, he looked Castiel straight in the eye and winked, a huge smirk on his face.  

The cowboy raised his arm up as soon as the gate opened, and the bull started bucking.. His hat came off at the six second mark, and he made it to eight seconds, which was marked by a buzzer, so he put his arm down and used both hands to hold on. But the bull decided that it wanted him off faster than that, so before the cowboy could swing his legs around and jump off, the bull bucked him off, sending the cowboy flying. He landed with a dull thud in the dirt, and the bull kept bucking-it's hooves getting dangerously close to the man's chest.  

 

* * *

 

It happened fast-in under twenty seconds.  

The bull stomped on the middle of Dean’s chest and then it was gone.  

The rodeo clowns couldn't control it-but the medic had to get in and make sure he wasn't dead.  

Dean wasn't-just for the record. Kevlar vests do their jobs.  

But the medic wasn’t wearing any protection-for whatever careless reason. So the bull's kicks were a lot harsher on her body than they were Dean’s.  

After that, there was a lot of screaming, and another medic-the only other one they had-came in to attend to the girl's wounds-Dean had a vest. She didn't.  

Someone jumped the barrier and came running, screaming "I'm a doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall want more? this is all i got rn- keep in mind i wrote it five years ago (but this's a good prompt u knoW) if i continued it the writing'd be a lot better lmao


	3. lesbian persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Which of the rodeo queens are of the lesbian persuasion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh idk how to dedicate chapters officially?? so uh o well. idk if u can even do that.  
> but this is for u, Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me for commenting lmao thanks for kicking my ass in gear.

Castiel didn’t know why he screamed he was a doctor. It was barely true. But something in his chest snapped when he saw the man sprawled on the ground under 1,500 pounds of cow. And then the medic went down too-he didn’t know why he did it, but he had to get his story straight, and soon. Castiel found out the cowboy’s name was Dean Winchester-from listening to the announcer’s relay of the events over the loudspeaker.

Dean Winchester, was a very stubborn man.

Castiel found this out the hard way when he’d tried to help him into a gurney that’d be taken to the ambulance. Dean told Castiel and the others to eat shit because he wasn’t leaving in a meatwagon. So the paramedics gave up and tended to the other woman, who was covered in blood and bruises already. Castiel told them he’d take care of the cowboy, shaking his head at the absurdity of refusing medical care.

Another man had helped Castiel drag Dean to a greenroom in the arena, quickly excusing himself, saying he wasn’t going to stick around for Dean to wake up and realize he was out for the next few competitions. Castiel thought it odd at the time, but now that Dean was awake? He understood.

“Motherfucker-” Dean’s voice cut off as he hissed in pain, trying to sit up on the cot.

Castiel turned to look at him from his chair next to the door. He’d been texting Charlie, telling her he’d be done soon. She only cared because Castiel was her ride home-she replied by saying she’d ask one of the rodeo queens.

“The hell’re you?” Dean asked, noticing Castiel as if for the first time.

“Castiel” he stated, feeling self conscious under Dean’s gaze.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You a groupie?” he looked at Castiel’s clothes. “And what the hell kinda name is that?”

He shook his head. “You refused medical care so I decided to stay and make sure you were alright. I’m not a groupie. And my name comes from the bible”

Dean was quiet for a moment, freezing at the mention of the bible. “Yeah well this’s nothin’ I can’t handle”

“Well they told me I can’t leave until your girlfriend gets here”

Dean’s face twisted in confusion. “The hell’re you talking about?”

“The barrel racer with the long blonde hair told me to stay until a Sam arrived” Castiel stated carefully. Was he wrong in assuming?

“No! God no! Sam’s my _brother”_ Dean let out a nervous laugh, suddenly avoiding looking at Castiel.

“Well I was wrong in assuming.” Castiel replied. If he wasn’t so confused his face would probably red from embarrassment. “My apologies”

“S’alright” Dean muttered “y’get used to the assumptions”

Castiel’s phone buzzed a half a dozen times in as many seconds. Charlie was insisting that he get information out of Dean.

**-Find out which ones are gay**

**-I will do no such thing**

**-Cassie, you abandoned me out here,**

**I don’t have a wingman, you’re asking.**

**Or else.**

“This may sound strange, but it seems I have to ask” Castiel stated, looking up from his phone.

Dean shook his head, as if to say ‘get on with it’ and Castiel took a deep breath before asking.

“Which of the rodeo queens are of the lesbian persuasion?”

Dean let out a bark of a laugh before clutching at his side, leaning back against the wall to switch between laughing and grimacing. “Don’t wanna waste your time?” Dean asked, smiling over the pain he was feeling.

Castiel had half risen from his seat to make sure Dean wasn’t hurt, but he’d stopped, realizing he didn’t have anything to help with Dean’s pain- he was just laughing. He wasn’t actively dying in front of Castiel.

“No, no, my friend insisted I ask you” Castiel stated, sitting back down.

Dean looked at him, a flash of realization in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it’d come. His face flushed red, and Castiel held back from holding the back of his hand to Dean’s forehead. “The redhead?”

Castiel nodded. “She doesn’t have good gaydar at these kinds of things-her words, not mine”

“Yeah they’re all the perfect mix of girly and butch. ‘S hard to tell.” Dean replied, gaining some of his composure back. “Gilda and Dorothy are the gay ones, Meg’s bi”

Castiel nodded and texted Charlie back. He ignored how strange the conversation was.

“So you come here just for the rodeo queens or were you planning on playing doctor?”

“I have no interest in rodeo queens” Castiel replied, tucking his phone in his pocket and looking up to see that Dean was holding his side again. He wasn’t laughing so Castiel knew there was something wrong. He crossed the small room a in a few steps to look through the first aid kit again.

Dean just watched with a blank expression as Castiel pulled out a tattered ace bandage and extra clips. Castiel gestured for him to lift up his shirt, and Dean ripped the velcro of the kevlar vest all the way. He’d loosened it but it still hung from his shoulders. He lifted it over his head, and Castiel didn’t miss the wince of pain as Dean did it, or the look of panic when he had to unbutton his shirt.

“Got somethin’ against rodeo queens?” Dean asked, trying not to feel strange as the other man’s hands trailed over his ribs.

“I don’t find them appealing is all” Castiel stated, starting to wrap the bandage around Dean’s chest, keeping it tight. “You haven’t broken anything, but I wouldn’t say they aren’t bruised”

“Gee thanks doc” Dean grimaced in pain again. “Got somethin’ against bedazzled chaps then?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, and almost froze under his green eyes. “I wouldn’t say that” Castiel replied, quickly going back to clipping the ace bandage in place before stepping back. He was too close. It was risky. He was already developing feelings for this man that he barely knew. Sure, they were just based off his looks, and his demeanor so far, but Castiel needed to distance himself. He was only going to get himself hurt.

Dean was looking down at his phone, face squinted as he tried to read. “Looks like my brother’s in the building”

Castiel nodded. “Guess I’ll be going, then” he gathered his coat, which had been thrown over the back of the chair.

“Wait!” Dean froze when he saw Castiel looking at him. “Why don’t you like the rodeo queens?”

“I’m gay, Dean”

And then he was gone, disappearing into the maze of concrete that surrounded the arena, leaving Dean frozen to the cot he’d been planted in since entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but I needed the shock factor that comes w a chapter break ukno. Got more coming. 
> 
> promise these chapters will start to get longer lmao.


	4. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude was mysterious.

Dean was doing fine now. The bull that’d kicked the shit out of him went to auction and got shipped to a different state to sire more evil calves that’d probably find their way back to Dean to kick the shit out of him again and he didn’t have to worry about a rematch.

But now that he was due back, he had other problems to deal with, like the fact that Iver was overdue for shots, winter was on its way, and the cattle drive still wasn’t organized. And that doctor guy from the last show was haunting Dean’s dreams.

He’d recovered quickly after the whole ordeal, mostly due to his boss giving him a week off work to heal. In body anyway. In mind, he was still foggy. Every time he went to sleep, he saw those blue eyes and heard the deep voice that Castiel seemed to take for granted.

It was ridiculous, and that was why he was throwing himself into his work. The vet would be there any second to give the animals their shots. Dean had bitten back his protests when he’d heard that the cattle wouldn’t be getting their shots at the same time. It just made him feel a larger sense of urgency to get the cows rounded up for winter. It wasn’t smart to put it off; he’d learned that the hard way.

Dean was awake at five in the morning, having barely gotten any sleep, he’d decided to just get ready for the day. He knew it didn’t make that much of a difference if he was up an hour earlier than usual. Goose, the blue heeler that he was in charge of was laying by the fireplace. Still sleeping. It didn’t bother Dean. He knew that she’d have to work almost all day, rounding up the 40 something head of sheep they kept so they could get jabbed with needles for their own good.

The black felt stetson hat found it’s home on Dean’s head before he stepped out for the day. He wore plain blue jeans, a flannel, and a vest over it all. He’d need the extra pockets. And of course, the pointed steel toe boots that Sam had given him for his birthday. They were well worn, caked in a permanent layer of dust, and he loved them. They made him feel like a _real_ cowboy, which was something he would never admit. Not even to Sam.

As soon as he opened the door, Goose woke up and followed him out the door. She was Dean’s shadow, never letting him out of her sight for long. It was a miracle she didn’t follow him to the rodeos when he went.

Knowing he’d need bribes for most of the day, Dean put off feeding the animals just yet, so Dean made himself breakfast at the stove outside on the porch, almost burning the toast for the chipped beef after getting distracted with one of the chickens. She’d decided it was a good idea to start laying eggs in one of the crates stacked outside the door, and Dean let her, eating the eggs she left.

“You know you’re gonna have to go back in the coop soon” he told her, stroking the feathers on her back.

She made a purring croak noise in reply, and Dean figured it was because she didn’t want him to pet her while she was trying to shit out an egg, so he left her alone to focus on not burning his food.

It was barely dawn, but there was a white truck with an aluminum topper making its way up the drive, headed to the main house. Dean was only a ranch hand, his living arrangements provided as long as he worked for Cain, the land owner. Dean went back to eating breakfast, giving the leftovers to Goose, who scarfed them down and looked at him for more, her ears perked as if to say ‘I deserve this’.

Dean walked up to the main house, knowing that Cain would help for the first few hours, but then he’d have Dean finish for the day, since he was the help and Cain was an old man that couldn’t do as much anymore.

It was dark, but Dean recognized the vet as soon as he turned to shake Dean’s hand.

 

“So, doctor, huh?”

Castiel looked up from the syringe he was preparing. “I have a degree in medicine, though it’s not specialized in the human anatomy”

“Well, I’m glad you were there”

“And why is that?”

He shrugged, moving the sheep out of the loading chute they’d rigged up to keep them still while they were given their vaccines. “Didn’t have to ride in the meat wagon”

“Ambulances aren’t that bad, Dean”

Dean just shrugged. It was almost lunch, and Cain had retired to the house already, taking with him the feeling that Dean would have to stay quiet all day. He wanted to talk, for some reason. It might have had something to do with the fact that he lived alone in a shack in the middle of nowhere, and the only daily human contact was with a man that was obsessed with bees and his cattle. Cain was a strange man.

It wasn’t often Dean got to talk to other people, especially during the summer. He worked long days and they usually left him too tired to hold a conversation with Sam, who used to call every night to talk about whatever he had going on, but they’d both realized it wasn’t the same. Dean was like a bear with a sore ass after a day of work and they’d just end up snapping at each other.

“S’pose it’s time for lunch” Dean stated, looking up at the sun.

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze. “You still use a sundial, too?”

“Oh, he’s got jokes” Dean smirked. “You learn to tell”

“You could buy a watch” Castiel stated, packing his supplies into his medical bag, silently agreeing it was time for a break.

“I had one, and it broke” Dean almost hit himself for saying that. _Great conversation skills, dumbass_.

Dean invited Castiel to his shack of a house, telling him he was free to anything in the fridge.

“Sorry- there isn’t much variety” Dean stated, staring into the fridge on the porch.

“High cost of living” Castiel agreed, pulling out an apple and bottle of water.

Dean grinned at the Jamey Johnson reference before pulling out a loaf of bread and everything else he’d need for a sandwich. They ate in a comfortable silence most the time, perched on the wooden chairs that’d probably been on the porch longer than Dean was alive.

“So what brought you to the rodeo?”

Castiel swallowed his food before speaking. A classy man. “My friend wanted to look at hot women”

Dean nodded, remembering again what Castiel had told him before disappearing. Dude was mysterious. And strangely forward.

“She only had me go because her car was in the shop. Though she did try to bribe me with the premise of hot cowboys” Castiel continued.

Dean almost choked before grinning. “And did you see any?”

Castiel shrugged. “Well I think you remember the show being cut short” He stated, looking out over the land. “But I would say I was pleased with what I _did_ see.”

Holy shit he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much over for me. if yall want more i can add another part and make it a series, but I'm pretty unmotivated w this and figured here was a decent place to stop. if i wrote anything that peaked your interest that didn't get wrapped up, comment and i'll either explain it or add it to the next part, should i happen to write it. 
> 
> I kept wanting to bring Henry Plummer into this for some reason-he's one of my fuckin heroes.  
> he was a sheriff and then robbed people as they'd leave or enter town and the only reason he was caught was bc someone recognized his red flannel undercoat. google him, its interesting. had a gang and everything.


End file.
